


Goosebumps stuff, mostly Slappy

by pinkpixelkink



Category: Goosebumps (2015), Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Animation, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpixelkink/pseuds/pinkpixelkink
Summary: 🎨 my goosebumps fanart. some slappy x stine stuff too 💕❤💕❤ one of these days i NEED to write a slappy x stine fic, they are so perfect togetherch 1: some fanart picsch 2: slappy/stine having a romantic nightch 3: more fanart plus an editch 4: movie screenshot manips + kinky animation
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy/R. L. Stine
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some pics get cut off on mobile, so don't forget to scroll left+right on the bigger pics to see the whole thing. (i also linked the images, so if they don't load for some reason, you can click the links to see the pic)

drew those pics 2 years ago, couldn't decide if they looked better together in matching black tuxedos or black and white :P

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/123018.html)

from friends, to enemies, to friends again, then to lovers 8D sigh

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/123704.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/125446.html)

when he says "let's get silly" to stine, i can't help but interpret that in a dirty way xD

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/127657.html)

love seeing slappy in his white undershirt, it makes him look so cute

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/130143.html)

i like when slappy is violent to stine heheh

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/133932.html)

that's supposed to be lipstick he's holding. i really prefer him to be smooth down there instead of with a dick xD but i still like to imagine that he can feel pleasure when rubbed down there. i used paint.NET for the dithering brushes, but some of the pixels are misaligned here. don't look too close and you won't notice xP

[](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/139735.html) [](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/142443.html)

was going to make him kiss stine's hand, but biting was more fun haha

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/150162.html)

drew this to annoy people, and cuz i find him dead sexy in nazi uniform xD think i got the hang of slappy's cheeks now. also made some alternate color versions:

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/150162.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/154675.html)

i'm not really sure how old stine was when he first met slappy in the movie. if he met him while a kid, i imagine that slappy probably liked to make fun of stine from time to time XD and i like the thought of slappy being creepy towards kid stine, so i ship them too lol

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/161634.html)

slappy showing off that sexy back slit :P messy sketch but i'm not sure if i'll ever fix it up haha. he's supposed to be pants-less here, if it's hard to tell

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/162964.html)

slappy crossdressing as a slutty old lady teacher. wanted to see how he would look in a skirt, and then this happened. playing dress-up with this little guy is so fun!

quote is partly from the second goosebumps movie XD when i listen to the part where he introduces himself to sonny and sam, i can't help but think he sounds sorta feminine, like a chain-smoking grandma at times xDD it's pretty hot to me. also made some alt color versions

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/162964.html)


	2. romantic night

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/196713.html)

it's halloween month, FINALLY. and halloween seems to always put me in a big slappy mood ever since i found out about him. and of course i still ship slappy x stine hard xD

took me a while to find the colors i liked for this, but it was worth it in the end :D also wanted to draw stine without his glasses, since we don't really see him that much without them in the movie. there is that one part where he has his glasses off when escaping the blob, but it was so brief xP

was also listening to some halloween music while drawing this, especially love listening to these songs here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EZ517Ls_FE>


	3. more art plus an edit

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/67/6e/bXKLwjeH_o.png)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/205439.html)

been a while since i read revenge of the living dummy, but i always loved the part where he climbs into britney's bed and gets real close to her face :P and then calls her 'my dear' when he says he'll steal her mind and turn her into a slave.

later he goes to the graveyard and britney goes after him. can't remember if it was thundering or not, but i felt like drawing it since i love stormy weather :D wanted to make it look like it came from a video game

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/206908.html)

i wanted to try a more realistic drawing of slappy OuO overall i'm glad with how it came out despite some mistakes, might've made his belly look too big lol. smooth anti-aliased stuff is hard for me, but i really like making slappy resemble how he looks in the movie :P

a shippy edit to further prove my love for this pairing :P i adore how they look together, the contrast between stine's realistic looks and slappy's cartoony looks is SO lovely.

i just realized that stine rarely smiles in the movie xD he frowns ALOT, lol


	4. 3 movie screenshots + an animation

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/212017.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/212017.html)

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/212017.html)

some edits, pretty happy with these :D despite the obvious editing effects in some spots lol

[ ](https://pinkpixelkink.dreamwidth.org/215976.html)

this animation is nearly 10 MB, and i've seen it go choppy/slower than it actually is sometimes, so you may have to refresh a few times to get it to load right :p or maybe right-clicking and selecting "view image" could help too


End file.
